


宝宝

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dirty talk about pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: Cas 会给我生宝宝吗？
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 9





	宝宝

“Cas会给我生宝宝吗？”

李泰容问出这句话的时候黄旭熙还在高潮后的空白期里，大腿夹着李泰容的头，手几乎要把椅子的扶手抓下来。李泰容吐掉嘴里的精液，环着黄旭熙的腰从人鱼线一路吻上去，舌头沿着腹肌的形状画线，痒得黄旭熙按着李泰容的头要推开。

“干嘛呀。”李泰容嘟嘟囔囔的，但还是放过了腹部，黄旭熙低下头看他的时候掉下两滴眼泪来，落在李泰容脸上。“哭了吗？”李泰容凑上去吻他，舔去脸上的泪痕，长睫毛被泪水和唾液打湿，能包住李泰容脸的手伸下去握他的阴茎。

“哥……泰容哥……”黄旭熙念着李泰容的名字，大眼睛盯着他的脸看，手上的动作逐渐加快，李泰容嗯嗯啊啊了几声就射了出来，射了黄旭熙满身。李泰容因为高潮而舌头伸出来，像小狗在喘气，黄旭熙凑上去吻他，双手搂着他的腰。李泰容因为他的动作无意识地低下头来接吻，坐在黄旭熙的大腿上，手沿着腰线摸上去玩他的乳头。

“旭熙胸好大。”现在又叫他的本名了。黄旭熙的乳头意外的敏感，没动几下就挺立起来，在古铜色的肌肤上立着深色的突起，白色的精液点点滴滴溅在上面分外色情。“好像有奶的样子。”李泰容笑起来，把精液在胸上涂开，手指绕着乳头打转，两个指头捏起来又放掉，另一只手包着胸肌好像包着女人的乳房。

“生孩子的话这里还会变大吧？”李泰容低下头去含他的乳头，牙齿轻轻咬住，抬起头去看黄旭熙的表情。黄旭熙喘着气不由得挺起了胸膛。“哥、另一边也要。”

“真是贪心的孩子呢。”李泰容用手指模仿着自己嘴巴的动作，等到感觉黄旭熙的阴茎又翘起来顶着自己的小腹的时候从他腿上下来，示意他的腿放到扶手上，自己去拿润滑剂和避孕套。  
回来的时候看见黄旭熙已经眼神迷离双腿打开，李泰容走了以后被冷落的双乳自己也玩的很开心，咬着下唇一言不发，就等李泰容给他扩张。

李泰容扩张总是做很久，也很温柔，等黄旭熙完全准备好了才会进去。在这期间总有黄旭熙忍不住要催促哥哥的时候，但每次都会被李泰容故意刺激前列腺先一次到达高潮。这次他没有再催，只是扣着李泰容的手，每当他忍不住了就会抓紧，李泰容就放慢动作。

最后插进去的时候阴茎已经有点流水，黄旭熙也眼泪汪汪伸手要抱。李泰容没有抱他，只是低下头去吻他，手掐着他的胯就开始操。他操的不快但很用力也很深，每次进去黄旭熙都好像被顶的太深了而有点窒息，呼吸频率跟着李泰容的动作走。

“我们旭熙太瘦了……骨盆这么窄，生孩子的话会难产的吧？”李泰容含着黄旭熙的嘴唇，下身的动作一下一下把黄旭熙的话语撞散：“哥、我、我是男人、不能生小孩的、嗯！”

“但是旭熙的胸看起来很大，会有很多奶水的样子。如果没有宝宝的话都给我吃是不是太可惜了一点。”李泰容假情假意地可惜着，放缓了身下的动作去舔弄黄旭熙的乳头，张大嘴完全含进去再像吮吸一样用力，黄旭熙被吸得腰都绷紧，后穴绞紧了李泰容的阴茎，退出的动作阻力都变大。明明什么都没有黄旭熙还是抱着李泰容的头好像真的抱着小孩，“不会可惜的……都给哥吃……”

“好乖……”李泰容留恋地又含了一会儿，牙齿稍微用了点力在胸肌上留下一个不明显的牙印。下身又加快了动作，没一会儿黄旭熙就射了，李泰容也因为黄旭熙高潮时痉挛的后穴射在了里面。两个人保持这个动作停了一会儿，李泰容喘着气抽出来，把避孕套打结丢掉，还没从垃圾桶旁边走回来又被黄旭熙压在床上。

“这次不要带套再来一次吧？”黄旭熙眼睛亮亮的，接吻的时候半闭起来还能看到眼底星光。“不是说清理很麻烦吗？”李泰容在接吻的时候给黄旭熙有一下没一下地顺毛，头发因为做爱都有点微微潮湿。

“不射在里面怎么给泰容哥生宝宝呢？”


End file.
